Yama Ōtsutsuki
Yama Ōtsutsuki (山 大筒木 Yama Ōtsutsuki) is one of the 5 prodigy children. 3rd oldest of them all. Born a Titan and shoved to the Hyuuga Clan like a leftover. Yama declared to never be protected and only protect. He acquired the Tenseigan and surviving the two wars he decided to become a Shadow Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Background A few years before Yama was born. A war started to erupt. Nobody was sure how it will go down. The Leaf and the Sand. Made a treaty before anybody could do anything. Neither would attack each other. The Hokage made a contract with. Neither trusted each other so they decided to make a weapon. It took them years but on August 15 Yama was born. Yama was hated when he was young. Always harassed and pushed around. As far as a few murder attempts. He was shoved in the Hyūga Clan because he possessed the Byakugan. He was given a scroll that he was never told what was inside. He tried to open it many times eventually giving up and keeping it with him always. The Hokage even hated him and only talked to him to teach him about Kin. Many times he would have gone mad if he didn’t have his brother. Who was shoved into the Uchiha Clan. They always train together. One day when he was 16 he woke up with a bag on top of his head. He was freezing realizing he was just kidnapped. He tried to fight back and he was beaten badly. At that time Shinobi has come and saved him only to ridicule him at the end. At that time he swore to become the strongest Shinobi and he will be the protector. Past Yama was a Kin. (Kin Mode). A person who possesses so much chakra there owns body can't handle it. Being this is extremely rare. Many hate people like this and completely disrespect them. Because they were afraid of what they can do. Yama, since a child was thrown to the Hyūga Clan. Durning his young age he tried to spend most of his time out of the Hyūga Clan Main House. He knew that being outside is better than being here. When he was just eight years old, he has awoken the Byakugan. The whole clan was surprised, and he was instantly assumed a murder and thefts even though nobody's eyes were gone. Plenty put Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu, but since he was a Kin it was burning it off. Yama was defeated. Giving up everything. He sat on a bridge on a lake near the Uchiha Clan. He was about to jump into the water before he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up, and he saw an adult. At least 10 years older than him. Red eyes sharp teeth and a wide smile. Yama was so frightened that someone smiled towards him (Cause usually it means they want to kill him) he fell into the pool. He came back a few hours later. He got up and looked around. He decided to run. He threw his sheet and put on his clothes, which consisted of a black and gold jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a white Ōtsutsuki crest on the back. He also wore black pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, black sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him after graduating from the Academy. Just as he got it on and just as he ran, the boy caught him. He struggled, but the boy was clearly stronger than him. Yama fell down in defeat and started crying. The boy sat down too, and Yama cried himself for hours. When he stopped as he looked around, he saw 5 other beds in this large bedroom. Big as the Hyūga indoor training room. He got up and saw the boy. He was cooking something. He opens the fridge and got out a chilled bowl. Then he pours steaming hot ramen. He handed the bowl to me and whispered. Finish this, and I will give you Mochi. Which is Yama's favorite dessert. Yama went out after dinner to release his chakra, but the boy stopped him and told him he's going to train how to do it. Yama learned the boy's name was Hamara Senjū. He takes care of 3 other boys. Kawa Ōtsutsuki, Uchū Ōtsutsuki, Yami Ōtsutsuki. They were all abandoned by their village. Hamara took the boys under his house. Knowing each is very powerful in their own way. Hamara helped Yama with his claim to protect. Two years later and he took them out of the village to go through more vigorous training. Durning the time of his disappearance the Hidden Leaf have send out a Bounty for the Capture of the four other guys. They put ¥ 1,000,000 yen on Hamara calling him a kddnapper. Wanted Dead. And the rest 4 the put out a ¥ 3,000,000 yen wanted Alive. Five year later Yama came back to the village with everyone else. He had learned Kin mode and combine it with his Byakugan making it gold. He came back to the village's disappointment. Even though Yama is much more carefree and happy now. Never crying. While the group was walking, they were presented by a large Shinobi group. As a few ANBUs stands in front. They all stopped as seeing that they were being targeted, they started to walk back slowly except for Yama. Instantly they took it as a sign and pulled out all their weapons. Yama pulled out his own too. A God Sage Weapon. He took a step forward towards the rushing army with his weapon now on his back, but his hand is still on it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his Kin mode. And when they're right on top of him, swords, Jutsu, he opens his eyes with deadly golden eyes. With his, Byakugan turned on. He was able to 8 trigrams them all before they could think. Each falling slowly as there chakra points have been pushed off. The three ANBU's feel to with Kawa, Asgard, Hamura standing proudly above them. The War A few months later war was declared. The 5 big nations were coming together against the Purifiers. At the time the 5 prodigies didn’t know and were completing a mission far from any village. It was a week later they found out but at that time the village was run by a giant crater. 6 Rinnegan users were standing amused at their destruction and suddenly turned to them. As Yama wasn’t in Kin mode so it was easy to sense his Chakra. Hamara decided to battle them when Uchū asked for backup as the four boys never saw Hamara fight Hamara firmly denied and told them there are still more enemies. They split up and just before they all fully left. Yama Saw the Dark Red Eyes and sharp teeth. When Yama was heading towards a huge flame burst. Running straight for it what he saw was horribly disgusting. Flames every on the Kumogakure. The only place that actually respected him. He activated his Byakugan and saw not a single person was alive. In a rage, he also saw hundreds maybe thousands of people with evil, dark, hateful chakra. Each also burning down every building. In a rage, he ran into the city easily taking down the dark chakra people till he met who he assumed the lead. Standing 6' 5" tall, this fair skinned man has a evil feel about him. He has a lean face with a square jaw, a small nose, small ears, hollow cheeks and very thin lips. His dark brown eyes are angular, and he has thick eyebrows. He has long, black hair with a red streak. He has a muscular arms, a short torso, and toned legs. By than Yama took down almost everybody. The guy came down saying he owns the world, how he’s god and fire. As he talked with bit flames burned in his eyes. At the time Yama let his emotions get the better of him and rushed hastily towards him. As they fought even in Kin Byakugan mode he was being overpowered. Yama got his sword and stabbed it right through his Sharingan. Causing the other one to go Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Tenseigan Activation Yama's had one eye ripped out. He could see the golden eye dull back to the white lifeless eyes were ripped out by Shini Ōtsutsuki in a battle after Yama destroyed one of them. Shini with now Yama Byakugan almost killed Yama. Playing with him. After Yama went under after he felt such great pain he felt a hand on his face. Specifically his eyes. Something filled it up. When he opened them he could see. And the first thing he saw pale skin, shaggy white hair, six magatama designs tattooed on guy collarbones to resemble a necklace. He had a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. Beneath his robes, he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. The guy nodded towards him and smiled. Yama saw the earth. And the moon. Even though Yama knew there was a sun behind him it was pretty dark. He turned around and he was pushed towards the earth. The last glimpse of the strange man was On the back of his kimono was an emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Ōtsutsuki clan Emblem. When Yama came back his Byakugan was still in the enemy eye. But Yama had a fully developed Tenseigan with no pain. With the new Tenseigan, he unlocked Tenseigan Chakra Mode with 9 Truth-seeking orbs (TSO). Instinctively he got all of the TSO into a sword. Knees shaking because of the weight he charged forward toward Shini who was ready with a rib caged Susanoo. Pouring more and more chakra to the two swords. Making them more powerful he eventually broke the Susanoo Ribcage angering Shini. Shini thrusts his hand out with a Dark Spiralling Orb. Yama got his truth seeking orb into his hands and spun it really fast thrusting his hand out. At the end of this barrage, he put the two swords together. The God Sage Sword and the Truth Seeking Sword he slashed Shini the shockwave was so power is destroyed everything around him creating an earthquake that could be felt for miles. With his newly evolved Tenseigan he could feel all the chakra being absorbed from it so he went back down to the Byakugan. By that time he realized only one eye can go back to the Byakugan. The other eye just went back to being a regular eye. He looked around and felt something. He got his Sage Sword and ran towards it. Death When Yama came to what felt like the source of everything. He saw his brothers. ( What Yami, Yama, Uchū, and Kawa calls themselves). He notices everybody seemed different. They each overcome something and found a new power. But with barely any chakra they all turn off they're Dōjutsu. When they entered they saw a beast of some kind was sitting on a throne. He seemed damaged but not severely. Yama realized a fight went on. He looked around and saw nothing except for the beast. The Yama saw him step over something. He looked closely and saw Hamara. Lying there. Dead. Something has awoken something in him. Chakra instantly replenishes Yama. But it was dark chakra. Darkness took him over. He felt himself almost get corrupted until he felt another more stronger power wash over him. He felt warmth and comfort. He saw golden chakra breach out of him making a Cloak. He knew this was his ancestor's power. The power of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He felt his eyes change. Each seeping with a different color of the chakra. Yama used all the Truth Seeking Orb he could put in a sword and got his other sword surrounding it with TBO. Adrenaline was coursing through him. Just before Yama took a step he saw him with Hamara Eyes. And saw the beast smiling. They all rushed towards him except Kawa who was supercharging his bow. The beast was injured he couldn’t keep up. Each of them becoming faster and faster with rage. The three jumped up and Kawa released the arrow. Traveling faster then they could see the beast caught it. Absorbing the chakra he directed all his remaining chakra to his final move. He formed a giant monkey enforcing it with dark chakra. He stood on top. Then they also did to. Where Yama Ōtsutsuki, Kawa Ōtsutsuki, Uchū Ōtsutsuki, Chikyū Ōtsutsuki screamed on the top of their lungs while creating a full form Susanoo. The Susanoo stuck his hands out. Yama used his Tenseigan cloak and giant arms created from the back of the Susanoo appeared making An oversized Obsidian Wheel Reincarnation Explosion right in front of the Obsidian Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. Kawa created a giant arrow and was charging it with all he got. Shaping the Obsidian Wheel Reincarnation Explosion to an arrow formation. Uchū was stabling the whole thing while adding his own chakra. Yama created a lot of Truth Seeking Orbs with it. The giant cloak and Susanoo were forced into the Jutsu. The Susanoo and Tenseigan cloak disappear. Going to the Jutsu making it bright blue with purple Susanoo armor clearly showing on top. Yama added a three Prayer Wheel Reincarnation Explosion orbiting around it. The strength of this Jutsu almost killed them. It knocked them tens of miles back straight towards a mountain. Still, in mid-air the launched the Jutsu with all their force. They flew back in the same momentum. They all crashed into a mountain tens of miles behind them. Even if they're far away they felt the shock wave. When it finished they walked. Basically crawled back. Seeing the beast. Alive. Even he seemed surprised. He laughed saying God released you from your duties as he lifted his leg. When he took a step forward his leg turn to dust. He fell forward and he tried to catch himself with his arm but that turn to dust. He fell face forward with a searing look in his eye as he completely turned into dust. Only a necklace stayed. But that was chipped. With the little strength, they got left they dug a hole. Making it 9 feet deep. 8 feet long and 3 feet wide. It took them hours. They put the necklace on Hamara's neck closed his eyes and easily placed him on the bottom of the grave. Filling it up. As they were completely dirty the started crying. Ironically rain started coming in. They cried for hours. Yama hasn’t cried since Hamara had taught him how to relax and not hold all that emotion in. Everything came out. Eventually, the Medic Corps found then in the middle of a 10km crater. After Math They were brought back a hero. Many wanted to apologize for how they acted. And many who have been kind before cried happy tears. Yama was unable to move. To Dehydrated to cry anymore and just lied there. They took him to the medic hospital. While he was resting he heard a thump, a yelp, and growl. Yama got up and instantly doubled over. He used his IV stand as a cane got up. As he struggled he opens the curtains and saw the Hokage. Being pinned on the floor by Kawa. looked at him. The Hokage yelled for help and ANBU are stomping in. They threw Kawa of him roughly. Yama caught him but stumbled over the weight instantly. The Hokage telling the ANBU’s that they attacked him for no reason. Kawa said that he tried to kill him. The Hokage words were obviously against his and they were about to take him away. When an ANBU what seemed like a leader took of his mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red intricate markings. He has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Anbu: a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flack jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back and the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder. Said that the Hokage was lying and cleared his name. Later when Yama asked for his name. He replied ANBU’s have no name. But you can call me Yamato. A few weeks later when the four boys were healthy. Yamato put the Hokage to the trail and eventually in jail. And as need, a new Hokage Yamato proposed Kawa. As surprised he said he’d rather choose Yama but he’d denied saying that you’d make a great Hokage. Yama decided to become a Shadow Hokage behind Kawa. Chikyū and Uchū went their own ways one Chikyū becoming a Raikage and Uchū going off finding problems that lurk outside of this realm. As as they shook hands the separated. One going a different direction. From Hamara grave. Personality He is a kind, resourceful person. He is an absolute knucklehead but has a few talents. Like he had always was able to tell if somebody was lying or not telling the whole truth. He loves to train and can take it to far. He’s pretty smart but comes off really dumb. Always rushing in and never using his full power cause he thinks it’s a sign of strength for the opponent. He doesn’t listen to people that are considered leaders and often follows his guts. He has strong emotions for his family and people who consider him as family. He always protects them with everything he got. If they did something bad he will try to negotiate with them if they haven’t done anything yet and if they don’t listen he offers them a dual. When Yama lets his emotions get in the way he becomes stronger faster and more powerful. But loses all sense of pain. This may seem good but he will continue with a broken leg and when the adrenaline goes down he feels all the pain at once. Durning battle he becomes very serious never underestimating the smallest of opponents. Appearance Yama stands tall at 6’6. He is a light brown broad chest and moderately built muscles that just poke through his cloak. He has dark hair usually messy and brown eyes. He usually wears a Jacket that resembles a Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He wears dark pants a white shirt with black sandals. He also carries a sheath that holds his sword. He has a ninja pocket that he holds on his back pocket. Yama rather not wear anything else. The cloak was always with him as long as he remembers. It helped him cope to an extent. He takes off his cloak if he can before he starts fighting so it doesn’t get dirty in the process. Cause of that some people know him as “The Stripper”. An insult that Yama despises but can’t help to laugh. Weakness Yama has one main weakness. Jujutsu. When Yama awoke the Byakugan at such a young age, the Hyūga Clan were mad and terrified of the skill and tried to control him, by putting on the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu on him. But because he’s a Kin it just burned off harming Yama every time. They tried non stop. Knowing that they were severely harming him. Making it stronger and more frequently. Until Yama became strong enough to fight them off eventually winning. And because of the Hyūga Clan, he became weaker against any Juinjutsu. Ability’s Chakra/Chakra Control Yama has a massive chakra reserve. He also high chakra control. He learned it unknowingly and unwillingly while he trains to control his excess chakra. He has struggled at first and was forcefully had to get rid of his chakra by using it constantly. But after he learns he does it without another thought. He could fight several strong enemies without rest and only, in the end, he showed fatigue. Tenseigan Yama Tenseigan allows him to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan. Additionally, it also grants him Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which in turn gives him an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. It also grants Yama Truth-Seeking Balls, thus granting Yama all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. It also allows him to fly and let people fly around him. Yama Tenseigan allows him to not use his cloak in situations. Which allows him to use Kin mode and the Tenseigan’s truth-seeking orbs. He also has the ability to switch back and forth between Tenseigan and Byakugan. Because of that he can use all previous abilities of the Byakugan and use the ability of the Tenseigan. The two eyes do not merge as they are similar but aren’t the same. To overcome that he can use one eye Byakugan and one eye Tenseigan simultaneously without problems. He activates either Tenseigan or Byakugan by the amount of chakra he adds it too. A little chakra implies he’s using the Byakugan and a lot of chakra implies he’s using the Tenseigan. Yama has three forms of his Tenseigan. * The Regular form where a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris. The power is the same and it’s more developed then Toneri Ōtsutsuki. *The Dark Tenseigan. Red pupil surrounded by a black and red flower-like iris.When Darkness rushes through Yama increasing his destructive behavior. Along with the intent to kill becomes higher. His power becomes twice of strong. His cloak also become Dark Red. *The Pure Tenseigan. White pupil surrounded by a Gold and white flower-like iris. The power is stronger than the Dark Tenseigan. This was activated by Hamara Senjū. This was observed by monks and told Yama this was the proof of pure enlightenment. Taijutsu Yama is proficient at Taijutsu. The only cause of Kin Mode and the Byakugan complete 360 degrees vision view. He could handle many powerful enemies with this. But it isn’t great without his “power-ups”. He would use his sword to face his enemy. Hamar didn’t train him on Taijutsu because he found The he learned Ninjutsu way faster. Ninjutsu In Ninjutsu he was particularly powerful. He usually only uses Fire, Wind, and Chaos Release. He isn’t good with any other often messing up. He could master many techniques mostly around Fire and Wind Release. Scorch Release was learned while he was trying to combine Fire and Wind Release. He only have a few moves of it as he use Chaos Release more. Hamara trained him on this not only to control Chaos Release but it was easier on him. Genjutsu Yama sucks at Genjutsu. He rather fight in real life than in a Genjutsu. He tried it once but never got the hang of it. Hamara mentioned that he wasn’t equipped with using genjutsu and trains him on ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Yama is a really powerful Fire and Wind user. But always favoriting the Fire more. Yama has access to other nature transformation because the Tenseigan grants him but never uses them because of the lack of practice. Yama can also use Scorch Release. Which is a mix of Fire and Wind. He has gotten really good doing this adding it to most of his jutsu that has something to do with fire. He has learned Chaos Release by accident and utilize the full power of the Kekkei Genkai Scorch Release. He made it to combine it with his Tenseigan making his Tenseigan black with a red iris color in his eye. It also affects his Chakra Cloak making it black. This increase his ability to TensFold. Kenjutsu Yama owns a sword that is made out of Akumakin. He is very efficient in Kenjutsu to lack of his Taijutsu. Yama is used to speeding attacks and can and will slice them with a sword. Everyone he meets never have been able to match his top speed (When when he is at his base form). As stated by his brother. “Not even with my Sharingan I can’t follow the movement”. He also owns the Sannōken which was given to him by a God Sage. He could use these two swords to their full extent. He can accurately add Scorch release Chakra to his Akumakin and add Chaos Release to his Sannōken. Kin Mode Kin is where they have too much chakra that is difficult to expel. Because of this he can’t sneak around unless accessing Kin mode because. Enemies will sense his chakra from miles away. He has learned how to combine his Tenseigan and his Kin mode. It also allows him to use his truth Seeking balls in the process. Increasing all of his abilities. He still doesn’t get a cloak though. Yama almost died many times because he was in Kin Mode for too long. Once he release it a huge wave of chakra leaves him making him ridiculously tired. Showing it drains almost a quarter of his chakra. Quotes (When Yama was talking to the Hokage after he was captured by the ANBU) (When Yama was talking to Shini Seijō about joining him) Trivia *When Yama was training he held a Chakra Paper. And his paper split into two then burned.